


Symphony No. 9 (Side A)

by SoftWonpil (SeoulJin)



Series: Symphony No. 9 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Jae as (also a chaebol son) Wonpil's best friend, M/M, Seulgi as YoungK's cousin, Sungjin Brian and Dowoon as a trio, Wonpil as a chaebol son, man this is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulJin/pseuds/SoftWonpil
Summary: Longer Title: Symphony No. 9 in D MinorAlternatively: When You Love Someone"It's alright. I'll be alright, as long as you love me."orBrian made a bet with Dowoon to make fall Wonpil fall in love Dowoon.It's supposed to be easy, but it was never easy when you love someone.





	Symphony No. 9 (Side A)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowpostitnotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpostitnotes/gifts).



**I. The First Movement**

 

* * *

 

_“So, what do you say? Are you going to do it?”_

_I looked at him with a smirk. “What do you think? Of course, I will.”_

 

* * *

 

 

Dowoon’s ears were once again filled with the sweet symphony from the piano. Looking at the man creating the tunes, Dowoon felt as if he was captured by the emotions from it. Suddenly, a loud snort then destroyed the tranquility.

 

“Hey freak! You’re here again?” Brian nudged the boy, breaking him from his own reverie. The boy looked startled and hurriedly fixed his stuff.

 

“Oh—I’m sorry—Uh—I’ll leave now. S-Sorry,” he stuttered then ran away hastily.

 

After the boy left, Brian sat down on the stool the boy was previously sitting on.

 

“What’s up? Did you bully that boy again?” Sungjin asked as he entered the room, making Brian glare at him.

 

“Bully? That guy just really pisses me off! He’s just so weird. I don’t even understand why he’s still here,” Brian muttered angrily.

 

Sungjin smacked his head, “Stop teasing him. He’s not even doing anything to you! Why are you so pissed at him, man?”

 

Brian scoffed raising his leg up the stool, “He’s a stuck up rich kid that can get anything he wants just by asking his daddy to get it for him. Plus, he doesn’t even talk to anyone!”

 

 _“…he doesn’t even talk to anyone!”_ Dowoon nearly laughed ironically at that. Knowing that the boy, actually, does—well at least he tried to. Dowoon recalled the times the boy tried to talk to Brian during their freshman year. Dowoon also remembered how Brian repeatedly made fun of how the boy speaks.

 

_“God! You really are a stuck up rich kid! Ha, you talk like an old man!” Brian laughed loudly._

_“F-Forgive me. I just—ah—not quite used with so—”_

_“Stop! Stop! You’re giving me tummy aches. You’re way too funny man.” Brian guffawed once again._

_The boy looked so embarrassed, he looked like he was going to cry. But Dowoon was surprised when he gave them a bright smile, “I—It’s nice that I made you laugh. Oh—uh—I need to bid my good bye now.”_

_And after that, the boy never talked to them anymore—or to anyone._

“Dowoon! Ya! Why aren’t you talking man? Are you going to be like that weirdo Wonpil, too?” Brian grinned at him mockingly. Dowoon just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Brian can you just shut up? This is not the asshole club. We’re here to practice, so shut the hell up,” Sungjin muttered angrily, then went back to fixing his guitar.

 

‘He’s so childish,’ Dowoon thought as he watched Brian making faces behind Sungjin’s back.

 

Practice went on fairly for the trio. They all remained focused because they would be having their first showcase soon.

 

After a couple of rounds with aching fingers and sore throats, they finally ended their practice and set their leave home.

 

As Dowoon was keeping his drumsticks, Brian suddenly came up to him with a mischievous smile. “Hey, guess what?” he said, then Dowoon just gave him a droll stare as a reply. Brian scoffed, “Aish! You’re no fun.”

 

Dowoon rolled his eyes, “What is it?”

 

“Seulgi is home! She said that their shoot in Japan is already done,” Brian said making Dowoon suddenly look up at him.

 

“What?!” he replied, shocked of the news.

 

“Are you dumb? I said my cousin—your childhood friend—is home. Actually, she was wondering if you wanted to hang out someday,” he said, leaning on the piano beside him.

 

“Ah—that girl. Of course I’d want to hang out,” Dowoon mumbled annoyed. ‘She didn’t even tell me that she’s home?’ he thought.

 

_“Dowoon-ah, we’re best friends right?” she smiled at him._

_Dowoon was startled at first, but gave her a smile nonetheless. “Of course.”_

_-_

The next day, the trio once again faced the same scene as yesterday.

 

“Ah! Really—” Brian whispered angrily. He was supposed to yank the boy out of the music room but Sungjin grabbed his arm.

 

“Let him be for a while Younghyun,” he said sternly that made Brian snicker.

 

Wonpil noticed the three of them, and did the same as he did the other day.

 

He ran out of the door, bowing to the three of them, “Sorry for the disruption.” Then, he ran away again.

 

“He’s so creepy man! Agh, I hate him so much,” Brian said again.

 

Dowoon gritted his teeth, feeling irritation building up in his system. “Shut the fuck up,” he said then subtly shoved Brian aside, making the latter shout at his disrespectfulness.

 

Practice ended again, leaving their young bodies exhausted once more. Sungjin was the first to leave, mumbling about student council responsibilities that he still needed to do. While packing his stuff, Dowoon felt antsy again as he felt Brian approaching him.

 

“Hey Dowoon,” he called and continued when Dowoon looked at him. “I have a bet for you,” he said with a smirk.

 

That caught his attention. Dowoon stared at him. “What is it?”

 

Brian laughed, “Well you’re interested.”

 

“Cut the crap hyung. What is it?” he said impatiently.

 

“Let’s play with that chaebol son—”

 

“What?!” Dowoon interrupted.

 

“Shut up. Let me finish first!” he muttered. “So, as I was saying. What better way to play with him than make him fall in love, right?”

 

“Are you crazy? I’d never do that!” Dowoon replied and walked out the music room, but Brian still caught up to him.

 

“Hey, you still haven’t heard the prize!” Brian smirked.

 

“I don’t care, and stop following me,” Dowoon said as he walked faster.

 

“Ah—that’s sad. I was supposed to set you up with Seulgi if you did it properly, and besides, it would just be for two months,” he said that made Dowoon stop from walking.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I said, I’d set a date for you and Seulgi if you did this properly. Man, it’s obvious that you like her. I was always there with you guys! If you think I didn’t see the heart eyes you were giving her—”

 

“Please shut up,” Dowoon said bashfully.

 

“So, what do you say? Are you going to do it?” Brian said as he put his arms around Dowoon’s shoulders.

 

Dowoon thought about all the possibilities. He thought that he’d never get a chance like this anymore, because Seulgi only saw him as her best friend—maybe even as her brother. And who else can he ask for help other than Seulgi’s closest relative?

 

Besides, it’s not like Wonpil would really get hurt, _right?_

 

I looked at him with a smirk. “What do you think? Of course, I will.”


End file.
